


I Showed Him How To Dance.

by shirogvne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogvne/pseuds/shirogvne
Summary: Lance couldn't fall asleep at this time of night and decided to dance and sing in the kitchen. Later figuring out that he had woken up his friend in the process. Then things take a turn once that friend, Keith, decides to want to dance. The two boys finding their selves in a situation that they couldn't explain. Things then started to bump up more until the surprise that happens at the end. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first actual work of a real fanfic. I know it maybe short and straight to the point on this but I kinda enjoyed writing this. Don't get me wrong but please don't correct my stupid mistakes.  
> This story was just all for fun and I'm currently writing more with other possible ships. With that all to say, I hope you enjoy this trash. XD

Lance was in the kitchen, dancing to songs playing on the old antique radio that surprisingly still played. His hips swayed around in a way even he couldn’t explain. This was a natural reaction through Lance’s body. It was dance class that made him so good at it. This dance class was when he was around 7, yet, it still carried out with him to this day. He was twenty like his college friends, in which he had grown up with all his life.  
His blue ocean-like eyes began to widen at the fact that Keith walked into the room, shirtless.. It was 3 in the morning and Lance was in the kitchen, dancing around to songs. I guess he sang too loud that it had woken up the grumpy, groggy, Keith.

“Go back to bed..” Keith rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, letting out a quiet child-like yawn.  
Lance’s lips formed into a soft smile, thinking he’s lucky for seeing Keith shirtless this early in the morning. Keith usually never shows beyond his chest, he was afraid of showing it. All the scars over the years looked like they had softly kissed at Keith’s stomach that they were slightly visible. Lance had always wondered if those were all from him. He has always been rough with Keith over the years growing up. Now seeing them from an older perspective, he just felt beyond bad for Keith.

Lance went over closer to the antique radio and turned the knob for the volume to a lower level. You could tell Keith was more satisfied when his lips curled into a soft smile. Lance went over and rested his palm against where Keith’s clavicle bone would be.

“Just go back to bed. You seem really tired..” Lance’s words trailed off at the sight of Keith grabbing his hand. He stood there in shock as Keith moved them to the middle of the kitchen, in ready stance of dancing.  
Their hands were laced perfectly together that it seemed like their hands belonged together. Lance’s lips were slightly parted in surprise, eyebrows raised. He’s never seen Keith wanting to dance. Until the words began to come out of Keith’s mouth, Lance had a slight tingle down his back.

“Teach me how to dance..” Keith’s tired eyes looked up at Lance’s ocean blue eyes, they were perfectly locked together. Nothing could pull them apart. Not anything.. 

The whole house was quiet, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran were gone on a trip, probably sleeping peacefully somewhere. Lance sort of wished he was with them but instead was locked together with Keith.  
Keith made an attempt at tugging Lance’s jacket and whined,

“Please Lance.. I’m now desperate..” Keith stepped forward, faces inches away from each other.  
Lance’s face lit up with his blush, Keith could’ve saw his small freckles through his blush. Keith thought it was very cute for Lance to be blushing, so he teased him by leaning in more for a kiss. Lance had closed his eyes, bracing the fact that he may feel Keith’s warm, plumped lips. Accept Keith teased the poor horny boy and gently rubbed his lips against Lance’s lips, it wasn’t quite a kiss.

“Do you even know how to kiss?..” Lance mumbles against Keith’s lips, grumpy he didn’t get an actual real kiss. Keith instead giggled and pulled away.

“You’re Horny, huh?~” Keith ran his fingers gently through Lance’s neck hairs. The tips of his fingers tingling against his sensitive skin.

He was always sensitive on the neck, even if he slept on it wrong or he hurt himself. His neck was his biggest weakness as well with the Jimmy below that sometimes needed to go to school.  
The thoughts were drowned out with Keith beginning to softly peck Lance’s neck. Lance’s face lit up again with blush and tossed his head back,

“I-I-I t-t-thought we were d-dancin-” He was cut off with letting out a soft moan, Keith had found his sweet spot. This was a perfect yet evil plan for Keith. He wanted to hear Lance moan so loud it was like a scream. He wanted Lance to scream his name out! So he slid his hand down Lance’s spine and slipped it up his shirt ever so slowly, tingling feeling rushing through Lance’s body that had caused him to blush even deeper. This was a perfect moment for Lance to finally feel pleasure.

He had never told anybody that he was still virgin but he didn’t want anyone to know. He thought it was sad himself yet he was the one flirting with the girls, and still hasn’t lost his virginity. So he hoped for the best of Keith being his lovable first.

Lance blushed so deep that he tried to squirm away out of Keith’s grasp, remembering that Keith is really sleepy. Or maybe he’s sleep walking.. Lance thought, trying to push Keith away from Lance's arms but yet he had a strong grip.

Suddenly the other paladins opened the front door and faces turned pale as they saw the position they were in. Both Keith's and Lance’s face were bright red with embarrassment. This was gonna be a long day of explaining to them.. Lance was slowly regretting trying to teach Keith how to dance..


End file.
